omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hela (Marvel Comics)
Character Synopsis Hela is a character from Marvel Comics, first appearing in Journey into Mystery #102 by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Based on the eponymous Norse Goddess, Hela is the Ruler of Hel and Niffleheim, being the Asgardian Goddess of Death and one of Thor's greatest adversaries. Allegedly, she is the daughter of Loki and Angerboda, though the truth of her birth is far more complicated and elusive, and has gone through numerous revisions and retcons throughout the years. She is an ally of the Fire Jotun Surtur, and alongside her rival Mephisto acts as one of the many Lords of Hell. Her ultimate goal is the destruction of the Nine Worlds, so that she may claim the souls of the deceased, particularly the souls of the Asgardians. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Hela, Halja, the Death Queen Gender: Female Age: At least Thousands of Years Old Classification: Asgardian, Goddess of Death, Hell Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Illusions, Curses, Astral Projection, Power Granting Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Easily killed Bor. Through her own power, she created a sword capable of slaying Odin. Comparable to Mephisto and Seth. One of the Hell Lords, who can cause the entire universe to tremble with their combined power). 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily intercepted Thor as he flew across the universe in an attempt to flee from her) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Likely Multi-Universal ' 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Godlike Range: Cross-Universal Intelligence: Incredibly High. Holds Cosmic Awareness and has ruled Hel for thousands of years. Is one of the Hell Lords who rule over demonic forces. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Nightsword, The Death-Sword, The Twillight Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Control Over Life & Death: As the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela holds the power of life and death over the Asgardians. An Asgardian's death is somewhat different from the death of a human. While mortal spirits flee the physical form at the moment of death, the spirits of gods remain in their bodies until Hela draws them out and dispatches them to the realms of Hel and Niflheim. These spirits remain integral for eternity and reside under Hela's control within dimensions. However, Hela's control over death extends beyond only the Asgardians, also affecting the beings of Midgard. She can will mortals into dying with nothing but a glare or a touch, and either speed up a being's aging or render them immortal through her powers. She is so integral to human death that when she died no being on Earth could perish anymore. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Supervillians Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionist Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Tier 2